User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
If you would like to see my archive please go here. Fixed It! You had to copy-paste all of the talk page into the archive. It's all there now :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *sigh* yes, she told me.... I have been praying all day when ever I think of her....its the only thing I can do, but it's also the most powerful thing to do. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 00:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Bluestripe, nothing much, been really busy. You? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Audition Im putting a Audition video up on youtube for redwall season 4 look it up it will be fan made.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Thanks mate!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Where ya gonna upload your thing? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) your voice reccording thing. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Aw, I see. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer THE CUTE ONE IS REVEALED!!! SHE BURNS!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 01:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! on Black Rose! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:02, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Question about Redwall Wars WIKI I'm on the mercenary list there, but how does a mercenary get "hired" to work for a team as an assassin? Do the mercenaries just start off like any other player on the blog; running in and kicking tails, or do they need hired first before they can join the fight? Maybe I'm confused here. I've made one post on the wars blog so far, an introductory post, but now my brain's blank. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks mate!! i will update it soon.oh,and please put your sig in updates section on my page. --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Please refer to the Help Wiki. --LordTBT Talk! 02:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Friends Yeah I have read a few of your fanfics and i like them. Sorry but i don't have a signature yet im just finding things out one step at a time. I haven't read your user page yet but I'm just about to. ~~Brockfang Done! I hope ya like it! This is the first pic I've done in color and in my new style. I notice though, that my pictures get a little scrunched up when I upload them. thumb| Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! hmm.... How about a mongoose? yeah, that sounds kinda weird, but you could try that since he's from a tropical island. And about the girl character, you could ask a girl for help with that! ;) Anyway, hope I helped! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome matey! Anytime! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SneekPeek!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) update on coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 02:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) that is interesting....yeah, it comes up alot in the Psalms... like, as a pause or something... thanks for sharing! :D God bless! :) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Randomness rules! ;) oh, you mean Black Rose? dont feel bad at all! its totally fine.... but I would love it if you did read it... :D I will be updating it again soon.... I am very close to finishing! sweetness....;D there are'nt many Japanese names in Black Rose...they are more in HE&GS. and they're not names, really, they are Japanese words. like (this one is in Black Rose)Kawauso- otter (yeah, he's an otter ;) ) and Risu-squirrel (in HE&GS) Umi-sea (yep, and otter.) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) thats a really good question...gosh, I dont know! :D wow.... let me ask my dad.... ok, I'm back, he says that before the Fall everything was lush, "the land of milk and honey" but when Moses didnt do what God said, God told him he would curse the land. my dad says there were forests there at one time. it isnt like we know it today; now its a desert, then it was green. hope that helps! also, he says "Selah" means meditate, like a pause, like "read this and think about what it means" :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) A female heroine, huh? well, if you havent noticed, all of my characters (so far) are girls, and the two adjectives that best describe them (and me) are fiesty and sassy. :D lol ....actually, more like LAM, laughing at myself. :D what exactly do you need help with? other than personality.... most of my characters, male or female have a lot of my character traits... not all of which are good ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On Kingdom of Darkness.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Re: your sudden cry for help with your fan fic sequel Alright, in answer to your request. I suggest for a name ask Verminfate, he's good at that thing.(And believe me I should know) And for the weapon how about a pair of Japanese Katanas.(samurai swords). Let me know what you think. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Lookit! an update on BR! yesss! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Another update on SP! think U will like the next part after this --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) that's okay Don't feel bad, it's not a big deal. :) You can still read it now.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! :D oh cool! Thank you! That would be neat! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hi = ) Hi Bluestripe! thanks for the wellcome, and sure i would like to be your buddy and i will read your story a.s.a.p! =D --Stardust Haremaiden 18:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi = ) Hi Bluestripe! thanks for the wellcome, and sure i would like to be your buddy and i will read your story a.s.a.p! =D --Stardust Haremaiden 18:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I just wanted to say..... that I love it when you talk to me about things that you have read in the Bible. talking with someone across the country about His word is SO NEAT!!!!! :D please feel free to anytime.. and to tell me what He is doing in your life! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) oh cool! that's awesome! thanks! So what's on it? Malkariss? The Wearet? Razgath?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! small update on coils of doom. --skipper falloon wassup matey 01:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Well even if it is Martin's grandfather then that would mean that Lord Stonepaw would be the badger lord because Brocktree is around for Luke and Boar for Martin jr. I think it would have to be someone before his grandfather and you would also get to make up the name. RE: KoD picture ah, cool! sounds awesome! thanks again! :)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! RE: Villain name hmm.... how about..... Zakrav. Is that good?--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! and the wolf..... how about..... Grimlon? or maybe Garlag? What do ya think? :)--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! You're welcome! :D Cool! thanks! I'm kinda making Malkariss to be a vampire-like creature. he hates the light.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! The Wearet wears....um..... I guess like in the TV show. Spiked belt and stuff. Maybe a cape, but no hood. And sure, maybe Malkariss could be in the middle and the other two on each side of him. Razgath is going to last for most of the story actually! Cause he meets Slagar and Slagar isn't even born yet. They'll come soon! Well, McPhersome doesn't come for awhile, but Sanken, (that's Samkim's son ;) ) will be in it soon. LOL!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! -- Mmm hmm I back... kinda. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Naruto? Um... people turn into logs?? gotta go, say hi to Shieldmaiden for me, please. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Welcoming You may find it easier to type -- ~~~~ -- LordTBT Talk! 01:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey its me! Sarn't O'cragg. Or just Cragg for short. Sorry my message is jolly late, wot! Did'nt have the bloomin time. I really enjoy those stories of yours. TOP HOLE, WOT! Anyway, old chap, yes i would like to be ur bloomin friend. - Blood and Vinegar! Eullliaaaiaia! yes, I did read your update....I just didnt comment, because this computer is soooooo slow. so, when she lets me, I use my moms computer for that.... its fast...me likey. Awesome update, BTW. made me ccry. ;) oh, *laughs* ok, ok, I will, I will! I started school today, but I hope to be updating just as much now as before. LOL, I dont mind! I do that, too, sometimes! ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 23:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hmm.... He wears clothes similar to like what a thief-type guy would wear. A brownish jerkin and a dark green cloak, a belt with pouches in it and a beret to make him more French. ;) Yeah, so that's about it. I'm assuming that you're going to draw a picture of him. Thank you so much! :D--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! AWESOME!!!! :D Thanks so much!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on SP. And I'm on shoutbox! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ?? Oh, okay. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Another update on SP!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 23:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Castaways We're just sticking with Redwall for now. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) fan fics i made two more-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} arty stuff ok, im a little busy with homework, but ill manage to fit you in, ive had nothing to do for ages so thank you --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Blodwoede Bloodwrath, roughly, in Old Norse. Herran is Lord. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll try Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:12, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Bluestripe! --[[User:Lady Bloodwrath|Cornell Bloodstripe]] 23:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe, can you read my prologue to ''Lady Bloodwrath; my fan fiction? --Cornell Bloodwrath Lady Bloodwrath 23:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning. Sorry for the long wait.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! pictchas! do u want me to give u both pictures at the same time? cause ive just finished bluestripe --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 17:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your messages Sorry about that I haven't gotten a chance yet. Awesome! You made the Order of the Arrow!! Thats neat!! And about talking more, I'm not really a person who likes to talk much, unless I need to. well see you around!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! In "When Alicia Gave Freedom", do mine if you and Silver are traveling companions? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) update coils of doom --skipper falloon wassup matey 21:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update! On OW&C-The Beginning.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! ? What's NYLT and whats the Order of the Arrow? Prard Grrr... 17:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Aww! Thank you mate! God bless and have a wonderful day yourself!! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! Let me know when you do! Thanks so much!!!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Blue, if you didn't choose a theme song, I have a great one:Monster by Skillet! listen to it, I think you'll like it--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! hmm Nice Idea but 2 of my cowritten stuff failed/hit a rut. I would IF we made a plan and IF we BOTH stuck to it only deviating if we BOTH agreed. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good! Why don't you ask them about it? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Sorry! sorry it took so long, i actually finished the picture and forgot ALL about it :( here u go! --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 18:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on creepy crawies. Thats the best part about being my beta reader, your the only one i bother to update :\. It's getting dark again *shivers*-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 21:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC)